Crawling Back to You
by Kim's-Boo
Summary: HE left his love of his life to go fight in the war. 4 years later he came back. Would she even let him come back into her life? Songfic.


Ok, i do not own or is affliated with Harry Potter in anyway. Nor with the Backstreet Boys.

Crawling Back to You

Harry walked up to a beautiful little house. He went up to the door and tried to knock. He couldn't. Harry was nervous. Would she still remember? Would she forgive me? He thought to himself.

Everybody knows, that I was such a fool. To ever let go of you. But baby I was wrong. And I know I said we'd be better off alone. It was time that we moved on.

Flash Back

Harry stood there in the ROR looking at the ground, listening to the sobs of a broken hearted Ravenclaw girl. "I can't believe your doing this Harry. I'll be fine, you don't need to leave me to make sure I'm safe." Rina said tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not doing this just because I want you to live Rina, I'm doing it so you don't have to worry sick about me when I'm fighting in the war. I don't want you to be lonely if I die." Harry explained continuing to look at the ground. "Rina, I love you. I just think we'd be better without each other. Both of us need to move on with our lives." Rina's face was flushed. "Harry, how could you do this! You could be tortured or killed." "Rina, just live with it. I'm doing it no matter what." He said to scared to look up at Rina's face. "How could you do this to me at this point of time!" She asked. "What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at her. "Never mind, why would you care anyway?" Rina said walking off, tears streaming down her face.

I know I broke your Heart. I didn't mean to break your heart.

Harry tried to knock again, but couldn't. What would he even say? Was Rina still single?

But baby here I am. Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor.

Harry finally got up the courage to knock on the door. He heard foot steps coming. The door slowly opened. Harry was surprised and speechless of what stood before him.

My hands and knees are browsed. And I crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance. Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you.

Flash Back

Harry had left to fight in the war a month later. Him and Rina had not talked since he broke up with her. When Harry left, he noticed that Rina had been really sick always running to the bathroom during class. But he didn't know why. Harry was gone for four years until he can back from the war.

I know your in there, you can make me wait. But I'm not gonna wait, it's the things that I can do, just to tell you face to face.

There standing in front of Harry was a little girl around four years old. She had very untidy jet black hair, beautiful icey blue eyes, and the sweetest smile that looked a bit like Rina's and a bit like his. "I…….is……your mom here?" Harry asked. The little girl nodded. "Mommy, there's a boy here to see you." she called into the house. A framiler voice rang out. "I be right there Jay."

I was lying to myself, now I'm dieing in this hell. Girl I know your mad. I can't blame you for being mad.

A woman came down the stairs. She had long black hair with red streaks, and piercing icey blue eyes. She walked up to her daughter and picked her up. "Who is it this time Jay?" Rina asked. "Long time no see Rina." Harry said. Rina's eyes darted to him. "Jay, go play in your room for a bit." She said putting her down without taking her eyes off Harry. The little girl left. "How long has it been now? About 4 years?" Harry asked. "You have some nerve coming here Harry." Rina snapped. "And you have a lot of nerve having my child without telling me." Harry snapped back.

But baby here I am. Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are browsed. And I crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance. Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you.

"You think I didn't try? It just so happens that the day I try to tell you, you leave me to go to that stupid war. So it's more then your fault then mine that you never knew." Rina said glaring at him. "……..that's why…….you were………..your serious?" Harry asked all confused. "What are you even doing here Harry?" Rina asked not answering his question. "I came for you." He replied. "And why's that?" Rina asked. "I need you back in my life. I love you and I can't stop loving you." He explained. "And how do I know you really mean it?" Rina asked. Harry didn't say another word. He just stepped towards and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

If you can see these tears I'm crying. Touch these hands that can't stop shaking. Fell my heart that's barely breathing. You will see a different man.

Rina kissed him back. "Rina, I love you. I always have. I've hated myself for ever letting you go. I want us to be together again." Harry said looking into Rina's eyes. She just smiled. Harry kissed her gain knowing that she had forgiven him.

But baby here I am. Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are browsed. And I crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance. Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you Baby here I am. Banging on your front door, my pride spilled on the floor. My hands and knees are browsed. And I crawling back to you. Begging for a second chance. Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you.

Rina took Harry's hand and brought him inside the house. "Jay, can you come down stairs please?" She called to her. The little girl came down the stairs and walked over to her. "yes Mommy?" She asked. "I have someone for you to meet." Rina said kneeing down to her height . Harry did the same. "Who?" Jay asked. Rina looked over at Harry. "Meet Daddy." Harry smiled. The little girl flung herself onto him. "Daddy!" she said. Harry picked her up and looked at Rina. "This was your dream remember?" Harry asked. "How could I forget with a mini you running around my house?" Rina replied smiling. 


End file.
